


Bucky's Daddy

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Adorable Tony Stark, Baby!Tony, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Classifications, Daddy!Steve, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Sex, Like very briefly - Freeform, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Separation Anxiety, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve and Tony play house, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Tony, little!steve, toddler!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Bucky gets clingy right before a mission.Edited 2/21/2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 38
Kudos: 80





	Bucky's Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but here it is

Sam got up early. It was his day off and he was excited to spend it with his Littles. He had just gotten dressed when Steve walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning." He said, walking to Sam's dresser to find clothes.

"Morning. I'm gonna make some breakfast." Sam said, yawning into his hand.

"Sounds good."

Sam frowned when he pulled out a tank top. He walked over and snatched it from him, handing him a turtleneck instead. Steve frowned, but didn't argue. Sam tried to step back and let them do their own thing when they were Big, but going for a run in a tank top when it was below freezing was not something he was willing to let slide, enhanced or not. Sam left his room to let Steve have privacy and started to whip up a batch of eggs. Then he fried some bacon and hash browns, before popping toast in the oven. Steve took over for him at the stove when he was dressed and Sam went to stir the two sleeping boys. Tony was sprawled out on the bed, Bucky wrapped up around him. Bucky Bear and Toutou were both laying off to the side, with Steve's blankie carefully covering them. Huh. Steve must have woken up Little then, if he took the time to cover up the stuffed animals. He also probably decided he was going to be Big before leaving the bed, since he left his blankie behind. Sam decided to leave the boys sleeping for a moment longer to ask Steve what his plans for the day were.

"Hey, Steve."

He hummed in response, scraping bacon out of the pan and placing it on a plate. He glanced up at Sam when he was done, setting the pan aside. He furrowed his brows when he noticed the Littles weren't with him.

"Need help?" Steve asked.

"Ah, nah. I got it. I was actually wondering if we could talk for a minute before I wake them."

Steve gulped, looking around the room nervously, but nodded his head and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, 'course. What's up?"

"I've noticed you've been Big a lot recently. Even more so than usual."

It wasn't really a question, just a statement. Steve started to fidget, shifting uncomfortably. His teeth bit at his lip and his hands tugged at the collar of his turtleneck.

"Y-yeah. What about it?"

"I was just wondering if there's a reason for it?" Sam asked, gently.

Steve looked everywhere but at Sam, his eyes darting around the room like he was seeking out enemies in the cracks and crevices. His knee bounced under the table, his fingers tapping at its surface. Sam was nervous now. Clearly something was going on. He was mostly concerned that he hadn't noticed. Of course he knew Steve had been Big a lot, but Steve preferred being Big more often than not. Sam also thought it had to do with Tony hiding in his lab, but it's been almost two weeks since then. Maybe it was something else.

"Steve?"

The man's eyes snapped to him and they looked haunted. Sam definitely didn't like that.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Steve was looking at him, but the fidgeting continued. He took a deep breath and stilled. It was forced and his body was tense, as though he were preparing for a fight or expecting a swinging fist.

"Yeah, of course I do. I just, I don't want to talk about it." Steve said, his voice strained.

"Okay. That's okay, Steve. If you ever do, I'm here, alright?" Sam said.

He really wanted to push the subject. He wanted to make Steve tell him what was wrong. Every instinct inside of him was screaming at him that his Little was distressed and he needed to fix the problem. Sam couldn't do that though. It was outdated thinking to assume that, as the Caregiver, you automatically know what's right and therefore, can override what your Little wants. There are instances where Sam does step in but when his Little isn't Little, it's not his place to impose. There are very few times where he steps in when they're Big, unless they ask for his help. If Steve is saying no, he has that right. Sam's not about to pull ranks and demand he talk. If it goes on too long and starts to deteriorate Steve's mental or physical health, he'll do something about it. It was obvious that something was wrong, but Steve hadn't come to him for help. Sam would give him time to try and sort it out on his own, if that's what he wants. If the problem persists, he'll have to help Steve find a solution. Despite the popular opinion that talking about something always solves problems, Sam has to disagree. As someone who works with vets, and has PTSD of his own, he's well aware of how talking about things can sometimes open old wounds that were trying to heal. Sure, it can be really helpful and Sam always encourages it, but if someone doesn't want to talk it probably means their not ready to. Opening up wounds you're not prepared to disinfect and stitch back together, can do more harm than good. The look of relief on Steve's face, makes Sam feel good about his decision to not dig deeper right now. He stands up and leans down to hug Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll talk about it, I really will. I just can't yet."

Sam nodded, he understood that and could respect that.

"Do you wanna help wake up the boys?" Sam asked to change the subject.

Steve glanced towards their door and shook his head, smiling softly.

"Nah, I trust you to do it."

To some that might not seem like much, but to Sam that was everything. He knew Steve trusted him, but it wasn't easy for Steve to give up control even when he desperately wanted to. He was better at giving up his own control than he was at relinquishing his control over Bucky, and now Tony too. Steve wasn't controlling, per se, but he was definitely protective, sometimes unbearably so. Bucky had complained about it on way more than one occasion. Especially when Sam first took them in and Steve was so wary of everything. He hadn't wanted Sam to feed or change or dress or bathe Bucky. Pretty much anything beyond playing with toys had been off limits. Even playing, Steve needed to keep a close eye on Bucky. He had definitely been paranoid, but Sam was understanding of it. Bucky was Steve's baby when he was Little, and his boyfriend when he was Big. Steve, even though he liked Sam, had a very hard time trusting that Bucky would be okay without him. Eventually, Steve learned how to trust Sam. Little by little he allowed himself to fully let go, but even now he struggled with it sometimes. Still, he had come a long way from where he had started. Steve had pulled Bucky off of a table that he had been strapped down and tested on, half alive and barely conscious. Something like that was hard to let go of. Steve had also been tested on during his stint in the service, but Steve had done so willing in the hope of fighting for his country alongside his best friend. It doesn't mean Steve wasn't effected by what he was subjected to. Still, it's different when you're allowed to say no.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyheads, it's time to get up."

Bucky grumbled and buried his face in Tony's hair. Tony's eyes opened. He pouted. His lip trembled and he started crying. Bucky was fully awake then, petting Tony's hair and shushing him.

"Come here, baby." Sam said, leaning down to scoop Tony out of bed.

"Hey, Buck, why don't you go say good morning to Steve before he heads out."

Sam didn't know if Steve was gonna leave. He would probably stay for breakfast, before going for a run and then to the agency or the tower. Sam just wanted to distract Bucky. He looked like he would start crying when Sam pulled Tony away. His Littles codependency was definitely an issue sometimes. He liked that they were so attached, sometimes. Other times, it just seemed unhealthy. Like they couldn't be apart, or it hurt if they were. It was hard on Sam and it was hard on them. It was even more intense with Tony in the mix.

"Morning, baby boy! Let's get you changed and then we can get some yummy food in your tummy." Sam said, cheerfully.

He pushed aside his concern and focused on the Little in his arms. He tickled Tony's belly making him giggle. Sam laid him down on a changing pad for a change. Tony yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily as Sam unzipped his sleeper and pulled his legs out. He cleaned up his messy diaper before replacing it with a fresh one. Sam helped him sit up to pull his arms out of the sleeper, before pulling a onesie with a rocket ship on it, over his head.

"Boo!" He said, when the baby reappeared.

Tony giggled and held his hands up to cover his eyes, before pulling them apart.

"Boo!" The baby echoes.

Sam laughs and kisses his nose, before putting his arms through the sleeves. With his onesie pulled down, Sam lays him back down to snap up his crotch, before slipping a pair of navy blue pants on the baby. Bucky came back in as he was finishing up with Tony. Sam set the baby down and helped get Bucky into a fresh pull-up and clean clothes. Bucky squirmed through the process, ready to be done with it.

"Help me out, bud. Push your arm through." Sam instructed as Bucky tried to wiggle away from him.

The boy huffed, but pushed his arm through his sleeve and repeated the process with the other one. Sam helped him step into a pair of turquoise pants with snowflakes printed on them. Tony had toddled off and Sam was okay with it because he could hear Steve talking to him.

"There you go. Let's go get some breakfast, kiddo."

Bucky beamed up at him, and dashed away. Sam gathered up all the dirty laundry, tossing it in the laundry hamper in the hall and tossing the diaper and pull-up, before entering the dining room. Tony was already seated in his high chair picking up small pieces of food off of his tray. There were three plates already served on the table. Bucky was climbing up on his chair, Steve seated next to him as usual. Sam smiled and took his seat.

"Thank you, Steve, for helping out."

"You're welcome."

"I never asked, but I meant to. What are you plans for the day?"

Steve glanced up from his plate where he was dipping his toast in egg yolk. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, I was going to go for a run and then, hopefully, get some training in with Clint or Natasha, depending on who's Big. Probably put some hours in at the agency later."

Sam nodded. Nothing unusual about that. It was pretty much what he expected.

"What time are you training?"

"Not really a set time. Why?"

Sam shrugged.

"Nothing really. I was thinking maybe we could tag along, go for a jog." Sam said.

It would be good for the Littles to get out of the house. They spend so much time indoors when it's so cold out. It would also allow Sam to monitor Steve discreetly. Make sure he seems okay, and keep him from running too long in the rain and sleet. It was still snowy and cold, being mid January. Sam would never tell Steve he couldn't go out in it, but he didn't need him getting sick again, either.

Steve paused, looking hesitant.

"You can say no." Sam reminded him.

Steve chewed on his lip before turning to Bucky.

"Do you wanna go on a jog, baby?"

Bucky grinned.

"Yeah! Jog, jog, jog!" He cheered.

Tony looked up from his tray, wondering what the noise was all about.

"What about you, baby boy? Wanna jog?" Steve asked him.

Tony tilted his head at him and then looked at Bucky.

"Yes, he does! He does!" Bucky told Steve, eagerly.

Tony didn't reply, instead he stuffed another bite of hash browns in his mouth.

"Om nom nom nom." The baby said as he chewed.

"Is that nummy?" Sam asked him.

Tony nodded and reached for more. Sam wiped Tony and Bucky down after breakfast, and Steve washed the dishes. Bucky, knowing the routine well, headed to the kitchen. Sam knew he was waiting for him to come and pull out smoothie makings.

"Wanna help make a smoothie, Tony?" Sam asked.

The baby pursed his lips and shook his head, but held up his hands to be carried. Sam chuckled and settled him on his hip. Steve had already grabbed out strawberries, kale, and powdered spirulina from the fridge and set a bundle of ripe bananas beside the blender.

"Sammy, the'es no bwuebewwies." Bucky complained.

"Sorry, bud. Not this time. I'll get more next time I go shopping."

"Today?" Bucky asked hopefully.

Sam frowned. He wasn't really planning to go shopping today, but there wasn't really any reason not to either.

"Maybe. We'll see." He settled on.

He didn't want to promise anything, but they might get around to it. Sam had never taken Tony shopping. Maybe the baby would like it. It might be challenging for Sam to keep an eye on both Bucky and Tony if they weren't contained though. He might need to get Tony a baby carrier for occasions like that. He'd never used one with his older boys. Sam thought Bucky would probably try to kill him if he tried to put him in a baby carrier. He knew that they existed though. Wade had one that he used for Peter, so he could carry him and still have his hands free.

Bucky huffed, but didn't complain. Sam grabbed the barley grass juice powder out of the cupboard and Bucky started grabbing at the ingredients. He peeling three bananas, plucked the tops off a handful of strawberries, and pulled the kale off of the stem, shoving the ingredients inside the blender as he went. Sam was content to just watch him make it. Tony reached out for a strawberry and Sam plucked the leaves off, before letting him stick it in his mouth. The berry was still wet from being washed. Tony ate a couple more as Bucky prepared the smoothie. By the end, his face had strawberry juice dripping down to his chin and his fingers were stained red.

Sam scooped in the green powders and a little water, so Bucky wouldn't make a mess of them. Popping the lid on, he let Bucky press the button. Tony cried at the sound and Steve grabbed him from Sam, pulling him out of the room, snatching up a napkin to wipe him off with. Bucky didn't mind the noise. He liked watching the solids be ground up, colors swirling around in the glass, before the green at the top mixed in and took over. Sam divided out the liquid and Bucky grabbed his sippy off the counter as soon as the lid was screwed on. Sam handed Steve his cup, when he walked back in with Tony, and they downed theirs together.

"Thanks, Sam." Steve said, with a nod.

"Of course."

Tony was looking at the green liquid in the bottle warily. Sam scooped him out of Steve's arms, grabbing the bottle and bringing him to the couch. He held the nipple up to Tony's lips, but he shut them and turned his head away. Sam blinked at him in surprise. Tony usually accepted his bottles eagerly. Sam thought he was used to smoothies now too. He tried to think back on yesterday. The baby had happily drank his smoothie then. Steve came in, holding Bucky in his arms. Tony looked skeptically at Bucky as he sipped at the green liquid. Realization dawned on Sam. Tony was used to his smoothie being purple. Sam tried his best to always have blueberries on hand, either fresh or frozen, because Bucky liked the way they turned his smoothies purple. Sam, thinking back on it, realized that must be the problem. Tony had never been offered a green smoothie before.

"Does Tony not like his smoothie?" Steve questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I don't think he wants it because it's green."

"I dwink i'!" Bucky said helpfully.

"Thanks, bud. Drink yours first though." Sam said, chuckling.

Tony pouted.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sam asked.

"Smoovie." He said sadly.

"Do you want it?" Sam asked, even though he was pretty sure he didn't.

Tony looked at the bottle and whined.

"Gween." He said in dismay.

"That's right. It is green, buddy. Good job with your colors."

Tony perked up a little at the praise and thought for a minute.

"Pu'ple." He told Sam.

"I know. It's usually purple, isn't it?"

Tony nodded, frowning at the bottle.

"No pu'ple."

"That's right, baby. It's not purple this time."

Tony huffed and collapsed his weight back against Sam.

"Why don't we let Bucky drink this one for you and you can have a purple one next time."

Tony sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"No pu'ple." He said sadly, as Sam carried him into the kitchen.

He put the bottle in the fridge and grabbed a clean one out of the cupboard.

Tony watched him fill the bottle with milk and warm it up, and smiled at Sam, resting his head on his shoulder. Sam was just about to walk out of the kitchen when Bucky came in holding his empty sippy. Sam raised a brow at the expectant look on his face.

"Wan' Tony's smoovie, Sammy." He demanded.

Sam gave him an unimpressed look.

"Can you ask nicely?"

"Smoovie, pwease, Sammy." Bucky said, drawing out the please.

"Of course you can have it, bud. Thank you for asking nicely." 

Bucky followed him to the fridge.

"He downed his smoothie faster than I've ever seen him do it while Little." Steve said, chuckling.

Sam turned his head to see him leaning against the door post. He set down Tony's bottle and the baby whined. Sam shushed him and opened the fridge door. He grabbed the bottle out.

"Do you wanna pour it into his sippy for me? I've already got my hands full."

Sam could do it himself, but he figured Steve wouldn't mind helping. Sam didn't really mind asking Steve to help when he was Big. He tried to avoid it when he was Little though. Steve tilted his head thoughtfully, pushing off the doorjamb and taking the bottle. He looked at Bucky for second, with a look akin to nostalgia in his eyes.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna leave it in the bottle." He said softly.

The toddler whined and glared at him.

"Don' wanna." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ah, but Bucky. You're so cute when you drink from a bottle. Won't you do it for me? You'll always be my baby, won't you?"

Tony looked curiously at Bucky and then at the bottle in Steve's hand. Tony was wondering if Bucky was really gonna drink it. He'd never seen Bucky drink out of a bottle before. Bucky always told Tony he was a big boy, not a baby like Tony was. Sometimes that made Tony cry, but he didn't think Bucky meant it as an insult. He would always rush to tell Tony that he was a really cute baby and he didn't need to cry about it.

Sam knew that Bucky had used bottles before. He also knew that he complained about it, a lot. One of the biggest problems they had when Steve was taking care of Bucky, that Sam knew of, was that Steve liked to baby him, but Bucky usually wanted to be big. Sam didn't say anything about it, he just grabbed Tony's bottle and headed into the living room. Bucky protested, but Steve scooped him up off the ground. The toddler pouted, but laid his head on his shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Bucky didn't usually do that, not anymore at least, but sometimes, when Steve was Big and babying him, he would. As much as Bucky complained about it, he didn't really seem to mind it too much. That's why Sam didn't stop it. He'd talked to Bucky about it and he admitted that he kinda liked it, but only because it was Steve, and it was okay if it was only every now and again. He made it very clear that he didn't want Sam to treat him like a baby too.

They all settled down on the couch, Tony eagerly accepting his bottle of warm milk. The baby's eyes stared up at Sam as he took a gulp, then his gaze shifted to Bucky. Steve was shifting him on his lap to cradle him in the crook of his arm. Bucky whined something that Tony thought sounded a lot like Daddy. Tony's eyes got big as he watched Steve shush him and coo about how he was such a good baby. Bucky's cheeks were tinted red, but he opened his mouth expectantly. Steve smiled affectionately at the boy and let him take the nipple into his mouth. Tony suckled absentmindedly at his own bottle, swallowing instinctively.

He glanced up at Sam to see the Caregiver watching him with a soft gaze. He blinked at him. His hand reached up, his finger twirling his hair. He yawned, feeling sleepy, even though they just woke up. His eyes watched Sam for a moment before drifting back to Steve and Bucky. Bucky was watching him, gripping Steve's shirt in his fist. The toddler blushed bright red when he saw Tony looking back at him. He whined, pulling away from the bottle. He sat up and buried his face in Steve's chest. Steve cradled his head with his hand as Bucky whimpered.

"Shh. What's wrong, baby?"

"Daddy! He's wookin' at me." Bucky whined.

"Oh, sweetheart! Tony doesn't care if you drink from a bottle. He knows you're a big boy." Steve soothed.

Bucky sobbed, his face still hidden.

"Hey, shh. It's okay. Daddy's right here, baby."

Bucky sniffled, rubbing his face against Steve's shirt, getting snot all over it. Tony was really confused. He looked up at Sam, wondering if Sam was upset about what was happening. Sam smiled softly at Tony, but he sent a worried glance at Bucky. Sam didn't like to see his Little upset. He wasn't offended by it though. Sam was very aware that Steve used to be Bucky's Daddy, and, in a way, he always would be. The years that they had together and the experiences that they'd shared, would never go away. No matter how much they loved and trusted Sam.

When Sam first took them in, Steve had been very wary about letting Sam take care of Bucky. He had struggled to let go and be Little and both boys had struggled with seeing Sam as their Caregiver. Steve had still seen himself as Bucky's Daddy, and Bucky still saw it that way too. Sam didn't doubt that they both loved and trusted him now, but every now and again, when Steve was Big, they'd slip back into this routine. It usually happened before they went on a mission. So, with the upcoming mission, Sam wasn't shocked to see it happening now. Sometimes it was like this time, where Steve pushed it, and at first Sam hadn't been sure if he should allow that or not. Other times, though, it was Bucky who initiated it. He would cling to Steve and call him Daddy, and make him promise to never leave him alone. Sam had come to the realization that this was something they both needed. It wasn't something they wanted to do all of the time, but they couldn't fully let it go either.

It was obvious to Sam that this was just Bucky being embarrassed, so he didn't feel the need to step in. He let Steve comfort the Little, slightly amused at the way Tony was staring at them. The baby looked like he couldn't believe what was happening. Bucky sniffled, pulling away. He rubbed his eyes, pouting. Sometimes, being with Steve made him feel really Little. He wasn't a baby, not really. Still, Steve made him feel like he could be babied. Sometimes, it was nice. Sometimes, he thought maybe he needed that. He was glad he could be bigger though. Sam let him be a big boy, and he liked that. Steve smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"You want the rest, baby boy?"

Bucky nodded and leaned back again. He felt the silicone nipple brush his lips and parted them. He suckled at it, swallowing smoothie as it flooded his mouth. He hummed around the bottle, feeling content and curled into to Steve, his eyes feeling heavy as he blinked. Sam smiled at his Littles. Steve might be Big, but he was still his Little. He pulled Tony's bottle out of his mouth when it was empty, slipping a pacifier in when his lip started to quiver. He shifted the baby, standing up with him in his arms. Bucky's eyes followed them as they walked away, but Steve barely glanced up. His eyes were trained on Bucky and he was smiling fondly down at him.

Sam carried Tony into the nursery, laying out the changing mat on the bed. Confusion danced in the baby's eyes and Sam had a feeling he knew why, but he didn't say anything. This was probably something Tony should talk to Steve and Bucky about when they were all Big. When Sam went to grab supplies, Tony rolled off the mat and crawled up the bed until he could snatch his puppy.

"What are you doing, silly?" Sam asked when he walked back over.

Tony held up his puppy.

"Toutou." He told his Caregiver.

"I see you found your puppy. Do you wanna hold him while I change you?"

Tony nodded and crawled back over. When Tony had a clean diaper on, Sam put his snow bib on him. By the time Steve came in with Bucky half asleep in his arms, Tony was ready to go. Sam left him in the nursery to go get ready himself and pulled out the strollers. He grabbed squeezy pouches for the boys, before filling up their snack keepers with Graham crackers shaped liked teddy bears. He hesitated when grabbing their water bottles. Bucky didn't really fall below three, but even a three year old could be treated like a baby and he was definitely letting Steve baby him right now. Sam paused for another moment but ended up grabbing one of Tony's spare nipples. He untwisted the spout shaped nipple that Bucky usually used, replacing it with a bottle shaped one. He filled them both with warm milk, instead of the water they usually got on jogs. It was cold out, so Sam figured a warm liquid wouldn't hurt.

He checked the baskets under the strollers after securing the bottles and snack containers to the stroller, they already had spare clothes and protection from last time. Sam was sure he'd made the right choice with the water bottle when Bucky came out of the nursery sucking on a pacifier. He had Bucky Bear in his hand. Steve was carrying Tony in his arms, who still had his puppy. Both boys had their pacifiers clipped to their coats. Steve set Tony in his stroller, fastening him in, then went to get himself ready. Instead of climbing in to his seat on his own like he usually would, Bucky held his arms out to Sam. The Caregiver smiled at him and lifted him into the stroller.

"Ready to go, bud?" He asked as he helped him put his arms through the straps and snapped them into place.

Bucky nodded and grinned around his pacifier.

* * *

It was wet and rainy, the hoods were pulled up to protect the Littles from the onslaught of rain and Sam was relieved when Steve suggested going back. He knew Steve would have gone longer and faster, and in less layers, if he was alone. Sam was glad they'd come, so he didn't. They stopped in the underpass of an intricate gothic bridge and let the Littles out to play in the snow. The rain made the snow on the road slushy and it was difficult to push strollers through. Tony had created all terrain wheels that could handle snow for the strollers though, so it was doable. Maybe not the easiest, but not impossible either. The Bucky rolled around in the slushy like snow, and Sam followed Tony, stopping him from eating it. It was one thing to eat snow that was untouched and an entirely different thing to eat snow off of a well used road. Tony pouted and whined every time Sam stopped him, but it didn't seem to deter him from trying.

"Okay, come on. Let's go." Sam said as Tony, yet again, tried to scoop up a handful of slush and feed it to himself.

He slipped off Tony's mittens and handed the whiny baby a squeezy pouch, once he was strapped back into his stroller and settled down immediately. Sam gave him a minute to slurp down the apple cinnamon mixture, before sticking his mittens back on his hands. Everything was jolly and good, until they got back home.

"I should probably head out. I should really get some training in before the upcoming mission." Steve told Sam.

"Yeah, of course." Sam said.

Sam knew what was going to happen, even before it did and Steve was expecting it, too. He really hadn't been planning to baby Bucky today. He knew it was important that he prepare for the mission, but the very thought of going out in the field again made Steve's stomach clench. He worried that he could die and never come back, but mostly he worried that Bucky wouldn't come back. Sam had noticed pretty quickly on, that they usually fell back into their old habits right before a big mission, which is why he wasn't overly shocked when it did happen. Steve knew even as he felt the urge to feed Bucky the bottle, that he'd be opening up a can of worms that wouldn't easily be stuffed back inside. It was selfish of him to do it. It really was. He just really needed to hold his baby close and know he was safe.

Steve was well aware that he wasn't really Bucky's Caregiver, or a Caregiver at all, and he really didn't want to be. That didn't change the fact that he had been for years. They were both used to it. Having Sam meant Steve wasn't burdened with the responsibility, but it didn't take away the memories or the many days Steve had spent rocking and soothing Bucky.

Bucky was fine, until Steve set him down and started to unzip his coat. Bucky's eyes got wide, and a panicked look flashed through eyes. He ripped the pacifier out of his mouth and started wailing. Bucky crying, set off Tony.

"Sam, I've got him if you wanna take Tony to the nursery."

Sam nodded and Steve knelt down in front of Bucky.

"Hey, hey, baby, shh. Hush, little one."

Bucky quieted down, but he was still sobbing. The sound broke Steve's heart.

"Don' go, Daddy. Don' weave me."

"Bucky, I won't be gone long and I'm not going far."

"No! You can'. Pwease, don' go. Pwease, Daddy. I be so good."

Steve frowned and pulled the toddler into his arms. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, shh. It's okay. You're so good, Bucky. You're my good little boy. I'm not leaving to punish you, baby. I'm gonna come back. I promise."

The distraught Little just sobbed and clung to his daddy. Steve knew he really should go train and then head to the agency, but he wasn't sure he could. How could he just leave Bucky like this? Sam walked back out. Tony was laying down. Steve looked up to see Sam and sighed.

"Buddy, Sammy's here and he's gonna take such good care of you while Daddy's gone, okay."

"No, no. You can' weave." Bucky insisted.

"I can come back tonight before bed, if that'll help you." Steve offered.

Sam didn't like seeing Bucky distressed, but he wasn't jealous of Steve. Sam knew this wasn't about him. Bucky still loved and trusted him and so did Steve. This was about Bucky's insecurities. His fear of losing Steve, fed by Steve's own fear of losing Bucky.

"Daddy, don' go. Daddy, pwease. I so good. I be so good. Don' go, Daddy." Bucky pleaded.

As the Little begged for his daddy to stay, Sam knew he wasn't just asking him to not go to the tower. Bucky was begging him not to go on the mission, begging him to stay home with Sam. To stay where Bucky knew he was safe and cared for. To not go out there, where it was dangerous and there was no certainty he'd ever return. Steve knew this too. That's why he stayed. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't go on the mission, because he had to go. So, he would give his baby this instead.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't go."

Sam grabbed the bottle of milk out of the stroller and handed it to Steve. He scooped the sobbing Little into his arms and settled on the couch. Bucky latched on to the nipple before Steve even had him in the right position and whined when Steve shifted him. Steve shushed him softly. The toddler melted into his arms and sucked until the bottle was empty. He protested when the bottle was taken away and Steve quickly popped a pacifier in its place. Steve was hot from all of the layers that he still hadn't removed, but he stood up Bucky and removed his layers first. The Little cried through the process, trying desperately to cling to Steve again.

"Shh, baby, I'm not going anywhere. Let Daddy help you."

Bucky didn't believe him. He was tired and scared and worried that his daddy would slip away as soon as he fell asleep. Sam grabbed Bucky Bear out of the stroller. As much as Sam wanted to comfort Bucky, he knew it wouldn't help. They'd gone through this routine before. Right now, Bucky would only see Sam stepping in as his daddy leaving. Steve unclipped the pacifier from Bucky's coat, clipping it to his shirt instead. With the boy's dripping outer layers off, he removed his own. Then he pulled of both of their shoes. Bucky was eager to be in his arms again and the only chance of getting Bucky to lay down, was for Steve to lay down with him. So, he carried the boy into the nursery and curled up in bed with Bucky and Tony next to him. When they woke up, Steve wasn't feeling so Big. He was emotionally drained and ready to just let Sam take over. The problem was, Bucky was expecting Steve to be his daddy.

"Steve's Little right now, buddy. He can't be your daddy." Sam tried to explain, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." The Little sobbed, pulling away from Sam and reaching out to Steve.

Steve did feel Little. He didn't want to be Big. He was scared and stressed out. It hurt to see Bucky like this and he wished he hadn't of babied him. He wanted to though. He wanted Bucky to be his baby, just like he was when they came home from war. They had both been hurt and confused and traumatized. They both had so many problems. So many fears. The only thing that kept Steve going then, was his baby. He had to be strong, to soldier on for his little boy. Yet, it was the same thing that ate away at Steve's insides, because he didn't want to be strong. He hadn't felt strong. He'd felt so very weak, and terribly miserable. He loved Bucky, and wanted to be a good Daddy, but he hated it too. He hated the responsibility. He knew he had crumbled under the weight of it all, and things hadn't been pretty towards the end. Now, Steve was Little and scared and he just wanted his Sammy. He had to be brave though. Bucky needed him. His baby needed his Daddy, and Steve needed to be there for him, even if it was killing him inside. 

"It's okay, Sammy." Steve spoke up.

He scooped up Bucky off of the couch and took his spot, cuddling the Little into his chest. He leaned into Sam, needing his Caregiver to comfort him, even as he comforted Bucky. He was too Little to be his daddy, but he knew that's what Bucky wanted, so Steve would pretend. It wouldn't be the first time. Sam wrapped his arm around his little boy, who was trying so hard to hold it together. This wasn't uncommon right before a big mission, but that didn't make it easier. One of the hardest parts for Sam was knowing that his boys were hurting. He couldn't comfort Bucky without the boy being scared Steve would leave, so he would settle for just comforting Steve. That had to be enough.

Tony was out of the shower now. He came out in a tailored suit that Pepper had dropped off for him. He needed to leave if he was going to make his meeting, but he stopped. Steve looked so Little and scared. Bucky looked no better. Tony swallowed. He was also worried. This was the first mission they'd be going on since he'd become their boyfriend. He couldn't help but think this wasn't an overreaction. He wished he could just be Little again too. Though the reality of the situation hadn't really hit him yet. He had a feeling it wouldn't until they were gone. His heart clenched at the thought and he walked over and sat down.

"Your meetings starting soon." Sam reminded him.

"I know, thanks Sam."

Tony didn't get up though. He cupped Bucky's cheek in his hand and wiped away the tears that were silently falling. He swallowed. He'd never seen either of them look so tired or small. So terribly scared. It scared him. What was happening, the upcoming mission, scared him. The way they were acting as though they were afraid they'd never return home, scared him. It was all too much.

"Hey, Bucky. I love you, baby. It's going to be alright. You're so very brave, my little one. Please, don't cry." Tony said softly.

He leaned in and rubbed his nose against the Little's, in an Eskimo kiss. Bucky had taught him that. He smiled sadly at the boy and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Steve was watching them. He looked about to cry himself. Tony sighed and ran a hand through Steve's hair.

"I'm scared, Tony. I don't wanna be alone." Steve admitted.

Tony's heart shattered at those words, whispered in such a small voice.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. You're not alone in this. You have Bucky and Sammy, and I'm right here too. I'll be back later. Maybe tomorrow, but have Sammy call me, if you need me to come back tonight. You're not alone, kiddo."

"What if I am though? What if-" He cut off with a sob.

"What if what? Tell me, baby. What are you afraid of?"

"What if I lose him again? What if I'm not there and he- and he-" The boy cut off, bursting into tears.

Tony froze, his hand stopping mid stroke, Steve's hair soft against his fingers as Steve's words hit him hard. He tried not to let it show on his face, but he sucked in a breath. Bucky whimpered and buried his face in Steve's neck as the older boy clung to him.

Tony didn't know much about their past. He knew they had served before they went to college. He knew that they'd met Sam at VA. He knew Steve had pretended to be a Caregiver so he could be Bucky's guardian. He knew Bucky had been captured during his time overseas. They didn't talk about it much, and Tony didn't press. He didn't like to talk about his past either, so he wasn't about to force them to. He had heard snippets here and there. Short recounts of events straight out of nightmares.

He still couldn't help the sickening churning in his stomach at the thought of Bucky being tortured and electrocuted, until his memories were all confused and he couldn't think straight. Tony's jaw clenched. He needed to leave. If he didn't he was going to do something he'd regret, like turn over the coffee table trying to subdue the rage swirling inside of him. He pulled his hand away, letting Steve's hair fall from his fingers. His hair was ruffled and his eyes overflowing with tears. Tony leaned in and kissed his head. He wanted to stay, but he had to go. He wasn't sure he could stay calm. He didn't think he could stay strong.

"I've gotta go." His voice cracked with emotions he was trying to suppress.

Sam nodded and Steve and Bucky cried harder. Tony turned away unable to watch them cry. He knew he'd never be able to leave if he did. He tried to forget their tear stained faces and the sounds of their cries as he headed to his meeting. As Sam held his Littles close, he couldn't help but think that this was not the way he'd been hoping the day would go.

* * *

Steve did get Big again. He didn't really want to, but he felt like he had to. He needed to go into the agency. Tony hadn't come back, and Steve couldn't help but feel hurt about it, even though he'd told Sam not to call him. It had hurt so much to see him leave. He wanted to hold Tony and Bucky close and never let them go. He knew he couldn't though. He understood why Tony left and he needed to be responsible too. The problem was, he couldn't leave Bucky. The boy had only become clingier after Tony went to his meeting. Now, he was convinced that Tony was never coming back. No matter how many times he was told otherwise, he just didn't believe it. So, Steve brought Bucky with him. He wasn't supposed to and Sam didn't like it, but it wouldn't be the first time. In fact, it always seemed to come to this right before a big mission. Some smaller missions weren't quite so bad. The reaction both him and Bucky had, was more tolerable. Missions like this though, where they were expected to be gone for weeks, were difficult. Unfortunately, Steve barely made it past the front desk before he ran into Phil. Steve had Bucky's hand in his, and Phil took one look at the boy in his Little clothes with a pacifier in his mouth and his bear in his arm. He shot Steve a stern look, making him come to a halt.

"Rogers, you can't bring him here when he's Little." Phil reprimanded.

"I can't leave him right now, Coulson. You know how he gets before we go on a mission."

"I know, but we've talked about this. The agency is no place for a dropped Little. You have to take him home."

"Coulson, I have stuff to go over before we leave. I need to prepare." Steve argued.

Phil gave him a sympathetic look, but held his ground.

"I understand, but he can't stay, Rogers. I'm not going to say it again."

Bucky's lip quivered and he started to cry.

"Shh. It's okay, baby. I've got you." Steve said, then sighed.

He was well aware of the rules. He knew Littles weren't supposed to be here when they were in headspace. He had just hoped he could get away with it one last time. No such luck though. Clint and Natasha came up to them, most likely to catch a ride with Phil ,and stopped in their tracks. Natasha didn't look surprised and quickly made her way to Bucky, dropping down to one knee. She plucked the pacifier out of his mouth.

"Здравствуй, медвежонок." She greeted him.

"Привет, тётушка. "

"Что ты здесь делаешь, Джеймс?" She asked.

"Хотел мой Стиви." The boy told her, stubbornly.

She laughed lightly at him. He huffed and pouted. Natasha just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Why don't you two come with us? We're heading back to the tower." Phil said to Steve.

Steve knew it wasn't really a question, so he nodded.

* * *

" играть?" Bucky asked Natasha when they got back.

Clint and Phil had headed up to Clint's apartment, but Natasha got off on the main floor with them.

"Давай." Natasha said, offering him her hand.

He took it, but sent a nervous look at Steve.

"Мой Стиви?" Bucky asked.

"Не волнуйся, он останется здесь."

Bucky looked to Steve for confirmation. He may not know Russian, but Steve could guess what the boy was worried about.

"I'm right here, baby. Go on and play."

"Видеть? Пошли." Natasha encouraged.

Bucky had settled into playing with Natasha, Steve watching from the table, when Tony came in. He was heading straight for the coffee pot, but paused when he saw Steve. His discerning eyes raked his form, searching for any signs that he might be Little, though it was pretty safe to assume that if he was here, without Sam, that he was Big. Steve gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Hey, babe."

"Steve." Tony studied his face.

He looked so worn out, like he'd aged a hundred years since Tony saw him that afternoon. Tony cupped his cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss him. Steve whimpered against his lips and pulled him onto his lap. The kiss was sweet and didn't last long.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him, searching his eyes for the answer.

Steve sighed and shook his head, looking away.

"It's not that simple, Tony. It's just-" He swallowed.

Tony sighed when he didn't go on and rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until Bucky glanced up to make sure Steve hadn't left and noticed Tony.

"Tony! Come pway wif me."

Tony lifted his head. He pressed another kiss to Steve's lips, and got up.

"What's up, Buckaroo?"

"Pwayin'. Wook at my piwate s'ip."

The boy held up the duplos in his hand. Tony would've never looked at the configuration of blue and green duplos and guessed it was a pirate ship, but he didn't say that. He smiled at the toddler.

"Woah! That's the coolest pirate ship I've ever seen."

Bucky beamed up at him and thrusted a duplo puppy into his hand.

"He'e. 'S not soft wike Toutou, bu' 's a puppy."

Tony laughed. He felt a warm sensation blooming in his chest at the simple gesture.

"Thanks, kid."

"Do you want to join our pirate adventure?" Natasha asked, winking at Tony.

"Yeah, pway wif us, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes, but joined in, taking a seat on the rug. It was worth it to see Bucky this happy. Especially, when he'd been crying the last time Tony saw him.

"Dis is pe'fect, now you can be da cap'n." Bucky told him.

"What? Are you serious, kid?" Tony asked, sending the puppy in his hand a skeptical look.

Bucky nodded, looking very serious. Tony stared at him like he was insane. His character was a puppy! Bucky was holding a duplo guy that literally had a pirate hat on his head.

"Tell me he's kidding."

"Nope, dead serious." Natasha said, smirking.

Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"Why can't you or Natasha be the captain?"

"Because I'm the kraken that tries to destroy the ship, and Bucky's the first mate." Natasha said, like it was obvious.

She held up a cactus for Tony to see. Oh god, what did he get himself into? And how could Bucky be the first mate, if there wasn't even a captain?

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked Bucky.

The toddler shook his head adamantly. This kid was unbelievable.

"No way, José. I'm dead ceweal."

Tony paused for a minute. Did he just say he's dead cereal?

"Uh, I think you mean dead serious." Tony said.

Bucky jumped to his feet.

"I said wha' I meant. Now pu' on yo cap'n hat and le's do dis ting."

Steve cracked up in the background, and Tony sent him a glare. How did he not get sucked into this? Then Tony smirked. That was about to change.

"You know who would make a great captain, baby?"

The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Tony.

"Who?"

"Someone with experience. Now I'm not a very good leader, but-" Tony said, trying to not laugh.

"Don't you dare." Steve said, in a deadly voice.

"I think Steve would make a great captain, don't you?" He finished, quickly.

Bucky thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head.

"Good poin'."He said finally. "But, wha' you gonna be?"

"Well I'm a pirate, of course." Tony said, in a duh tone. "And if we weren't in the presence of a child, I would suggest you worked in a brothel." He added in low voice, sending Natasha a look.

Natasha scoffed.

"I think you mean owned." Natasha said sharply. "I'd be the Madame, who worked her way to the top."

Tony snickered.

"Guys, I'm Wittle, no' obw'vis. I know yo talking about a who'e house." Bucky accused, his loud voice carrying across the room.

Tony laughed and Natasha looked amused, but Steve was not happy.

"James Buchanan Barnes! I know you did not just say what I think you just said." Steve said sternly.

"I think he did." Tony said, still laughing.

Bucky glared at Tony.

"He sta'ed i'." Bucky said, pointing a finger at Tony.

"What? I- You Little- I did not!" Tony denied, jumping to his feet and glaring right back.

"Tony! You didn't?" Steve asked, sounding scandalized.

"No, of course not. I said brothel."

"Anthony Edward Stark! You can not use language like that in front of children."

Tony flinched at the use of his full name. Bucky shot him a smug look and Tony glared at him. This fucking kid. Natasha just looked amused by it all.

"Does Tony hafta go ta timeout now?" Bucky asked.

"What? No, baby, Tony's Big, right now. I can't put him in timeout." Steve explained.

Bucky opened his mouth, no doubt to complain, but Steve cut him off.

"I can put you in timeout though, so don't even start with me."

"So, not faiw." Bucky huffed.

He pouted for a moment and then looked over at Steve. He gave him the most innocent look ever and batted his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"Wanna pway cap'n?"

Tony stifled his laughter, holding in the inappropriate joke that he knew Steve would scold him for making.

Steve sighed, and put on a smile for Bucky's sake.

"Yeah, of course, baby. I'd love to be your Captain."

Bucky gave him the biggest grin ever and dug around in the duplos.

"You're so whipped." Tony said.

"Like you're any better." Steve shot back.

Tony rolled his eyes. He couldn't really deny it. The kid had him wrapped around his finger. If he had insisted Tony was going to be captain, well, Tony knew he would have given in.

"Ah-hah!" Bucky said.

Bucky turned back to them and held up a cat.

"He'e ya go."

Steve took the cat and Tony burst out into laughter. This kid.

* * *

Bucky refused to go to Sam's. He didn't want to be away from Steve or Tony, so they brought him up to the penthouse when it was time for bed. Tony's floor was equipped for a baby, and had a whole bunch of toys, whereas Steve and Bucky's floor was set up for them when they were Big. Tony followed Steve as he entered the nursery, but didn't go all the way in. He wasn't needed, but Bucky didn't really want them out of his sight. Besides, Tony was curious. He'd never seen them like this before. Not really. Tony didn't pay that much attention to what they did before he was with them. Sure, they lived in the tower, but really only when they were Big. That didn't mean Bucky was never Little here, but everyone knew Tony hadn't liked being around dropped Littles. 

Neither of them had gone on any missions since then. Well maybe they did when he was hiding in his lab for those two months, but Tony wouldn't know. Then it was the holiday season, but now that's over. Tony knew that Steve had been Bucky's Daddy, of course. Back when he first met them in college, they hadn't been Sam's Littles for that long. He remembered hearing Bucky call him Daddy a few times, but for the most part, Tony kept away when either of them was Little, so this was pretty new for Tony and he definitely was curious about it. He watched Bucky be laid down on the changing table. It made him think of the way he was laid down for changes. He'd never seen Bucky laid down to get changed like that, but he had seen Peter and Loki laid down for changes. Steve cooed at him as he pouted and squirmed. He lifted Bucky's shirt and blew a raspberry on his belly.

"Daddy!" The toddler squealed, giggling.

Steve laughed too, and Tony chuckled as he watched from the doorway. Steve glanced up at him and smiled. Tony winked.

"Who would have guessed, Rogers? You look like you were made to be a daddy." Tony teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. Steve had already used the spare pull-ups from Bucky's diaper bag, so Tony wasn't surprised to see him open the top drawer and pull out one of Tony's diapers. Tony blushed slightly at the sight of it, a reminder that he used them. It was something he tried not to think about when he was Big. Steve pulled off Bucky's pants and slipped the diaper under his bum, before ripping the seams of the soggy pull-up. He tossed it in the diaper pale, that sat right by the changing table. It was the kind that had a foot pedal, so you could lift the top without using your hands.

Bucky whined at the feeling of cold air against his damp skin, but Steve shushed him, wiping all traces of urine off of his genitals and bum, before taping up his diaper. Tony had never seen Bucky in a diaper. It wasn't really that different than seeing him in a pull-up, but it did surprise him that Bucky didn't complain about it. It made him wonder if that's what he was used to from when Steve took care of him. Steve sat Bucky up and unclipped his pacifier, pulling it out of his mouth and setting it aside, before pulling his shirt over his head. Tony walked over and Bucky's eyes widened slightly, but Steve only glanced up briefly. Tony pulled open his pyjama drawer, sifting through it until he found what he was looking for. It was something that Rhodey had gotten him, but it had been a bit big on Tony. He didn't think Sam had liked it much anyways, though he hadn't told Tony that. The sleeper didn't have feet so he fished out a pair of fuzzy socks too. The inside of the pyjamas were soft and fuzzy. The body was black and made to look like a soldier, or maybe an assasin. The design printed on it looked like the leather straps of a gun holster going around the chest and over the shoulders. The right arm was made of the same synthetic leather material, but the left arm was made of a silver fabric that was shiny and had a red star on the shoulder. Steve frowned when Tony held it up grinning.

"That does not look comfortable, Tony." Steve said, clearly not impressed.

"No, it is, don't worry. It's super soft inside. I've worn it before. Rhodey got it for me, but it's too big on me."

"I don't know. It doesn't really look like something a baby should wear." Steve tried again.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, baby? You wanna wear it don't you?"

Bucky had his pacifier back in his mouth, but mumbled what might have been a confirmation. It was close enough for Tony. He unzipped it and started pushing Bucky's arms through the sleeves. Steve sighed, but didn't argue. Tony told him to stand Bucky on the ground. Tony wasn't weak, he spent a lot of time lifting heavy parts as he worked in his lab, but he couldn't easily move around a man with Bucky's muscle mass. He helped the boy step into the sleeper and zipped it up.

Tony looked him over and grinned. Steve sent him a playful glare.

"You're trying to taint my baby, aren't you?"

"Just being a good influence. This is what dads do, honey?" Tony teased. "You're the cutest little soldier I've ever seen, baby."

Bucky blushed, but grinned around his paci. Tony snagged up his bear and passed it off to the toddler. Steve's breath had caught in his throat and he was just managing to suck in a breath when Tony looked back at him.

"What?" He asked, raising his brow at Steve.

"N-nothing." Steve said quickly.

He blushed all the way down his neck. Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"It's nothing, babe. Let's just tuck the baby in, hm?"

Tony searched his eyes, but gave in and nodded. Steve scooped him up and Tony started to leave.

"You're not going to stay?"

Steve wasn't sure why he expected Tony to help him tuck Bucky in. He didn't really need his help, but he felt disappointed nonetheless. It must have been that comment Tony made. It did something to Steve, made him feel like they were parents or something. Which, of course, they weren't. Tony raised a brow.

"No. Why would I stay in here?"

Steve tried to swallow down his disappointment. Bucky squirmed in his arms and he ran his hand down his back to sooth him.

"Nothing. It's just- Never mind."

Tony narrowed his eyes, but shrugged.

"Whatever."

He was in the doorway when he turned and sent Steve an irritated look.

"Are you coming? Or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

Steve glared at him.

"Someone has to stay with Bucky until he falls asleep, Tony. I'm not gonna just leave him in here all alone and let him cry himself to sleep. You saw how distressed he was at thought of me leaving." Steve said, offended by the accusation.

Tony blinked at him, then he glared back.

"Oh, hell no. You are not putting my baby in a crib. Steve, he's had a really hard day. He's sleeping with us."

Bucky whined. They sounded angry and he didn't like it. Steve just stared at Tony, his mind racing.

"Come on." Tony groaned. "I'm tired. It's been a long day. Can we just go to bed now? Please?"

Steve nodded. He was a little shell shocked by the turn of events. He didn't know why it shocked him so much to think Tony would want Bucky to sleep with them, but it did. It made sense though. They did usually all sleep together. It's just that when Steve had taken care of Bucky, he'd slept in a crib.

Steve rocked Bucky in his arms while Tony took a shower. By the time Tony got out twenty minutes later, Bucky was dozing off. He pulled on a pair of briefs before pulling back the covers, so Steve could lay Bucky down in the middle. Usually, Tony slept in the middle when they all slept together, but it was safer for Bucky to be in between them this time. Tony brushed his fingers through Bucky's hair, staring at him as he slept. Tony was already under the warm covers, and he couldn't help but smile. Bucky looked adorable with his pacifier bobbing slowly in his mouth as he suckled in his sleep. His bear was in his arms. Steve took a shower himself, putting on his pyjama bottoms and joining them. Tony sighed, pushing himself up onto his elbow to see Steve better.

"You're a really good Daddy, Steve."

Steve shook his head.

"Tony-"

"No, I mean it. You look so natural with him in your arms, it's like you were made for it."

Steve sighed heavily.

"I wasn't, Tony. I like to be Little. I don't want the responsibility that comes with being a full-time dad. I really wasn't good at it."

Tony hummed and laid down again, not really agreeing, but not wanting to argue about it either. Silence fell over the two men. The sounds of breathing and Bucky's soft suckling, the only things to be heard. Steve was almost asleep, and he thought Tony was, but he surprised him by speaking all of a sudden.

"Would it be so bad to be a part-time dad though?"

Tony's words sounded loud in the dark of the night and Steve let them hang in the air as he thought about that. He did like to take care of Bucky, and Tony too, for that matter.

"I guess not. Why?"

"Because, I kind of liked it. Being a daddy, you know? I still want to be Little most of the time, and I have my work and I like messing around in the lab with Bruce, but-" He sighed and shuffled closer, until he was pressed up against Bucky, his arms wrapped around him.

"But?" Steve prompted, when Tony didn't continue.

"But, maybe sometimes we could do this. Maybe before you guys go on a mission, or I don't know, just when we want to."

"Are you saying you wanna be Bucky's daddy too, Tony?" Steve teased, his partner lightly.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled a little.

"Yeah, maybe I am."

Steve grinned and stretched his arm over Bucky to hold both of them close.

"Well, then maybe we should do this again sometime."

The next day Bucky woke up Big and they had some adult fun before getting out of bed. Tony and Steve were sitting at the table as Bucky set down a plate of crepes for Steve and smirked at Tony.

"So, Tony. Have fun playing Captain, doll?"

Steve coughed, choking on the bite of food he had just scooped into his mouth. Tony blushed, but smirked back.

"Why thank you, husband." He said, his tone lightly teasing, as Bucky set down his plate of food.

Bucky looked amused and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, love."

There was something nice about being domestic and playing house. Being daddies and playing as husbands even though they couldn't really be, at least Steve and Bucky couldn't really marry, not in the states. Tony found the thought drifting through his mind as he sat there and ate. Maybe they'd get married Europe, some place romantic like Paris. Not that they were going to get married.

* * *

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk." Steve asked Sam.

Sam nodded his head and sat down at the table. They were on the common floor. Phil was on the couch with Bucky and Clint who were watching Paw Patrol and Tony was down in his lab. It had been a couple of days since Sam tried to talk to Steve. He hadn't been ready then, but they left tomorrow for their mission and Steve really needed to talk to him. He glanced anxiously at Bucky. He didn't want the boy to notice anything was off. He had been very clingy and didn't want to be separated from Steve. He was reluctant to let Tony leave his sight too and cried when he did. Sam soothed him and Phil offered up a show as a distraction, which both Sam and Steve had been grateful for.

"He's okay, Steve. Paw Patrol will keep his attention another hour, easily, and if it doesn't, we can always put on Frozen." Sam reassured, with a small smile.

Steve chuckled, but it came out strained. 

"I'm worried about him. Something feels wrong, Sam. I don't know what. It's stupid really. I just can't fight off this sick feeling in my stomach. My guts telling me that I shouldn't let him go on this op, but I can't make him stay behind either."

Sam nodded. He felt that way a lot, especially when the mission they were going on was as challenging as this one was surely going to be.

"I'm not surprised. The information is limited and there's only so much you can prepare for something when you're not sure what it is you're preparing yourself for."

Steve swallowed, looking ill as his gaze shifted to Bucky laughing on the couch.

"What do I do, Sam? Should I tell him not to come?"

Sam sighed and sent him a sympathetic look.

"I know you're worried, but unless you're willing to stay behind too, I don't see how that'd be fair of you. You can't ask him to sit on the sidelines while you go off to do something you've deemed too dangerous. If you did, he wouldn't be happy about it. Best case scenario, he would be offended, get angry, and tell you to fuck off. Worst case scenario, he would actually listen to you, and be hurt and miserable waiting for you to come home."

Steve dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"I know it's selfish of me, I just can't shake this bad feeling. Something's not right about this op. I just- I don't know what."

Sam frowned.

"Have you talked to Phil or Fury about your concerns."

"Yes, but they both told me it wasn't really any different then about a hundred different ops the agency has done. There's no reason for me to feel this concerned. I just do."

"You could both not do it." Sam told him.

He wanted his Little to know that backing out was always an option, but even as he said it, he knew Steve never would. Steve shook his head.

"No, I have to go."

"Then you'll just have to improvise, if this doesn't go according to plan. You've done it before."

"I know, I know." Steve said miserably.

He smiled at Bucky when the toddler looked up and frowned at him. The smile was tight, but it was good enough for Bucky to turn his attention back to the TV.

"He's barely trained for this, Sam. He's Little so much, that he really needed to. He couldn't, he tried, but he couldn't be Big enough. God, I know he's trying, but what if it's not good enough? What if he-" Steve's voice cracked. "What if he can't stay Big? What if he's not prepared? I just- I don't think he's ready."

"Steve. You could drop during the mission too. I don't say that to scare you, I'm just being realistic. There's always that potential for you two. There always has been. He went to war and he stayed Big the whole time. That was months, Steve. He can do this."

"And if he can't?"

"Then you'll swoop in and save him."

Steve shook his head.

"What if I'm not there?"

"That's always a risk. Bucky knows about the risks and he wants to do it anyways. You have to give him that, as his boyfriend you have to support him in this."

Steve chewed on his lip. His hand tapped at the table, his knee bouncing. He knew that. He wanted to always support Bucky. He was just so damned scare.

"I can't lose him again, Sam."

"I know. I can't lose either of you. You have to come home to me and to Tony, both of you. We'll be waiting and hating every moment you're gone. I wish I could guarantee you everything was going to be fine, but I'm not going to lie to you, man. You have a dangerous job. Risk comes with the territory."

Steve swallowed and nodded. He knew what he was getting into when they joined the agency. They were both antsy when they got back from overseas and they couldn't turn down the offer when they got it. It seemed perfect at the time. Now Steve kinda wished he'd said no. He had told Bucky no actually, and the Little had, naturally, been pissed off about it. Steve suspected that the only reason they got the offer was because Phil vouched for them. Phil knew from his experience with his Littles that it wasn't impossible to be Little and work in the field. Steve knew it was wrong of him to keep Bucky from it, especially since he was Little himself and he had accepted the offer. As Bucky's guardian, he didn't have to sign off on it though. When Sam took them in, one of the first things he did was let Bucky join the agency. Steve had been pissed off, but Sam had put his foot down. He told him that he wouldn't stop him from working there, so Steve couldn't prevent Bucky from working there either. A part if him had hated Sam for that, but Bucky was over the moon and he couldn't bear to take it away from him, even if he had the authority at that point.

"Thanks, Sam."

He didn't really feel better, but that wasn't Sam's fault. Steve wouldn't feel better until Bucky was back home and safe at the end of all of this. He walked over to the couch and scooped the boy into his arms. Bucky squirmed, trying to keep his eyes glued to the screen.

"Daddy!" He complained.

"Shh, let Daddy hold you."

Bucky pouted, but stilled in his arms and rested his head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. Daddy's gonna keep you safe. I promise." Steve muttered into his hair, praying he could keep his promise to the Little rubbing his cheek against his own. When the paw pup boogie started playing and Clint jumped up to dance, Steve released Bucky. He watched him bounce and spin in circles with Clint. Steve really wished Bucky could just stay his baby forever and never be Big and be in danger, but he knew that couldn't be, and he would never deny Bucky the opportunity to be Big.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Idk why, but I though that was so cute!! 
> 
> No, Tony and Steve are not going to take Sam's place as Bucky's Caregiver, but there will be more of this.
> 
> Sam is still amazing and I love him sm! He will always be a very important part of their lives and their Caregiver.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams.
> 
> Oh and also parts of the pirate scene and Tony calling Bucky husband and Bucky's comment about Tony playing Captain were references to one of my all time favorite stuckony fics. It's called Pirates Heart by NotEvenCloseToStraight. It's amazing, I highly recommend!!
> 
> I read it like months ago, but it really stuck with me
> 
> Здравствуй, медвежонок - Hello, teddy bear(an endearment used for someone who likes bears or feels close to them)  
> Привет, тётушка - Hi, Auntie  
> Что ты здесь делаешь, Джеймс? - what are you doing here, James?  
> Хотел мой Стиви - Wanted my Stevie  
> Играть? - Play?  
> Давай - Come on  
> Не волнуйся, он останется здесь - Don't worry, he will stay here  
> Видеть? Пошли - See? Let's go


End file.
